Not so far
by slaughter77
Summary: Edit: Kevin Nash and Shawn's relationship falls apart as Shawn gets tired of the same lies Kevin tells him. Triple H as his best friend offers him his house and also cheers him up in this hard moment of his love life. Three shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Vince McMahon and the WWE.**

* * *

"Don't fucking touch me." Shawn spoke gritting his teeth.

"Listen, Shawn-"

"I'm tired of listening to your poor excuses, Kevin." He sighed, tightening his fist, his knuckles becoming white.

"I can't handle hearing how everyone talks about how you cheat on me. Mocking me, teasing me and specially being cornered by your "friends" saying what you did to them." He could feel the disgust twisting his insides.

"It's over. Get off my face." He spat. "Better yet, I'll make my way out."

He went upstairs, dragged the previous bags he'd prepared to leave. He knew what was gonna happen tonight, so he got ready to get the hell out of the place that would only bring sorrow to his forgotten soul.

"Shawn.. I love you.. Please, you can't leave me. I won't do it again." Kevin pleaded reaching for Shawn's arm with a shaky hand.

"Nash, don't you dare put your filthy hands on me." His words coming out harsh to Kevin's heart, he began tearing up, but it was useless. He had been cheating on him for months, what else did he expect?

* * *

Hunter went to pick him up at the airport. He'd offer his house in case anything went wrong as he "spoke" to Kevin, things were going really bad for almost a year, and Shawn hearing his boyfriend shamelessly admit having sex with all those people were the last straw. Hunter sighed. He never understood what did Shawn like about Kevin, after all he just claimed to love him then hurt him by either lying to him or getting him so high and drunk to speak coherently just so he could go and cheat on him.

"So.. I guess I'm sleeping in the same guest room, right?" Shawn said, a slight hit of sadness on the older man's voice.

Hunter simply nodded.

Shawn smirked and headed upstairs. Hunter simply saw him go and disappear around the corner, he went to the kitchen to look at what he should do for dinner, it should be good now that his friend was in a low emotional state.

Shawn sat on the large bed, seemed to be for two. He sighed throwing himself around, closing his eyes, breathing harshly through his nose as the image of Kevin flashed at the back of his mind. He began dwelling on the past memories they'd shared, the whispering when they'd playfully tell each other cute things of the other in the middle of serious reunion just because they were simply too focused on the other to keep serious. Shawn felt tiny droplets form at the corner of his eyes as his memory flew through the events and moments with his former lover like an photo album. He shifted on the bed, still fully dressed, thinking he wouldn't take too long, he kept his boots on.

He muttered a barely audible "Fuck you." As he brought his knees to his chest, attempting to keep his thoughts together. He couldn't be losing it, not yet, there was no way in hell he would be mourning over the long dead relationship.

There was a knock on the door. Dinner was ready and Hunter decided on rather telling Shawn than yelling him that the food was done.

Shawn, even if he tried, he couldn't move, couldn't mutter a word. His body trembling as tears streamed down his face, over the bridge of his nose and fell like summer rain over the pillow.

"Shawn..?" Hunter inquired from the frame of the door, still holding the knob tightly with his hand.

He walked closer to study his older friend closer. As he got closer, he took a better look of the tears dropping from his eyes who were shut as tightly as possible in an apparent try to make them stop from coming.

"Shawn, it's okay. I'm here for you if you need to talk." Hunter's soothing words smearing on Shawn's wounds like healing honey. He placed a hand over his shoulder. But Shawn didn't respond. Hunter took a deep breath and sat down next to him, massaging his back as he allowed him to cry on the pillow, as the sobs became less loud, and the tears began to stop he dared to speak again.

"Shawn, can I do anything to help you?"

Shawn wanted to punch himself in the face for even thinking about it, but he couldn't help it and for once he felt like someone sincerely wanted to help him. He couldn't diss his offer so he tried to make this embarrassing moment go fast.

"Can you.. Uh.."

Hunter couldn't quite catch the last part, and Shawn's mumbling got worse by each time he asked what he'd just say. Giving up to his pride, he finally inhaled and asked.

"Can you.. Sleep next to me?" He spoke shyly.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Truth was, Hunter had never imagined Shawn asking him that, he seemed to be so far to reach, he'd stopped trying, or so he thought.

He laid next to Shawn, both facing the ceiling, Shawn's breath became normal and there were only a few tear stains on his face.

"You think I'll ever not have my heart shattered?" Shawn inquired, moving his face to the side, looking at Hunter as he waited for his response.

"You sure will, Shawn." He smiled to the ceiling, then turned his brown eyes to look at the unusual warm and relaxed blue eyes he continued. "Someone sure will take care of you and mend the broken pieces left in you." He assured.

Shawn smiled, he felt a foreign fondness as he was being enveloped by the pacifying words coming from Hunter's mouth.

"Thank you, Hunt." He gratefully said in almost a whisper.

Soon, Shawn was falling asleep and he rolled over to his side. Hunter also rolled over, soon enough the older man was twitching and grunting in his sleep. The blond did the first thing he could think of and proceeded to wrap an arm around the smaller man's waist, resting his hand carefully over the tensed abs. His other hand underneath his head, holding him tightly against his chest for comfort. For Hunter's relief, Shawn stopped the frantic moving and uneven breathing as he leaned him against his broad chest.

"Good night, Shawn.. Maybe the person you're looking for isn't as far and difficult to find as you think it is." Hunter softly whispered. Laying a kiss over Shawn's cheek he himself drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Helloooo. I'll just write this to let you know I'm thankful you guys take your time to read it and it'd be fantastic if you'd review/rate it. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They're property of Vince McMahon and the WWE. **

Thanks to 'MissDbzmedabots' for the reviews, they're so sweet thank you!

So here is the sequel :)

Thank you everyone for reading. Don't forget to review! :)

* * *

Waking up the next day, with the sun shining awfully all over his face, Shawn grunted rolling to the other side. He had just remembered what happened last night, finding himself wrapped up in Hunter's arms made him smile.

_How come he hadn't noticed how nice and beautiful he was before?_

They were friends, yes but he didn't know how tender was Hunter. Unconsciously his fingers traced the side of his face. Embracing the warmth of his friend's breath calmly brushing against his cool face.

"Good morning." Mumbled Hunter without opening his eyes.

"Hey." Shawn greeted quite uneasy since he hadn't had time to remove his hand from the blond man's face.

"Are you feeling better?" Hunter inquired as he woke up to an almost angelic view. He was quite dazzled as he carefully observed the sun shining from behind Shawn, his face glowing, hair messy and wrapped up in his arms. Was this a dream?

Shawn noticed a quite odd look from Hunter and ignored his initial question.

"Hunter? Are you ok?" He wasn't worried but he wasn't sure if it was that maybe... Hunter liked him?

"Uh.. Yes sorry I was just a little asleep still.." He anxiously said. He moved a bit adding more space between them.

"Oh okay.. " Hunter noticed a little bit of hurt in his answer. He cursed himself for that.

"Well I had a pretty good sleep, thank you." Shawn smiled as he got off the bed.

"I'll take a shower if you don't mind?"

"Yes, of course. I'll take one myself as well, go to the kitchen whenever you're ready." He cheerfully said, he had planned on making Shawn, not only happy but to show him his feelings for him.

Shawn nodded and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Hunter went to his room, taking his clothes off and went inside the shower, he didn't want to wash off Shawn's scent from his skin. He sighed opening the faucet.

As Shawn was finished he headed downstairs as he was told. He could already smell the food Hunter was cooking. Maybe that'd fill the void he had been feeling started to grow deeper not so long ago. He sighed.

"Hey, Shawn." Hunter said as he saw him enter the room and he laid the plates with food in them.

"It smells great." Shawn smiled.

Breakfast was quite. Each man lost in their own thoughts, Hunter felt like he wasn't doing anything to make him feel better. Shawn had barely eaten anything, apparently, he was too full of sorrow to add anything else to his body.

"Shawn?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Hunt. I'm just.. Tired. But the food is really good." He said faking a half smile. Hunter could almost feel his tormented heart, shattering with each thought.

"It's fine.. I know it isn't any of my business but, he never really deserve you.." He said, expecting Shawn's reaction.

He sighed and he could hear his own voice breaking. Hunter moved to a chair beside him.

"He was everything to me, Hunt. Why couldn't he see that? I had given him all the things I never thought I could." Sniffing, he placed his hand over his face as he slowly began to tear up.

Hunter's eyes slowly filled with concern. He was unsure on what to say, Shawn seemed so fragile he was afraid anything wrong would tear him more apart.

He slipped his hand shyly and squeezed Shawn's. Hoping that he would understand he could know how well he understood his pain.

"You deserve someone who will be there for you and give you everything you need, to complete each other, to be with the other in the bad times too.." Hunter managed to say.

Shawn's sobbing began to diminish and squeezed Hunter's hand as he looked up to him.

Hunter lightly brushed his tears away with his thumb, and smiled back.

Shawn had been keeping for himself that he had thought of Hunter as well, had he impressed him with the tenderness of his actions towards his sorrow and mourning over a lost cause, Kevin never did so. Somehow in his heart, he felt as if he had met Hunter on his delusional dreaming of what he deserved to feel like with a partner. But this was different. And he realized it the moment he'd wake up next to him. The warmth, the feelings he stirred up within his whole body, Hunter made him blush easily, even if he managed to hide it.

_Were they somehow meant to be?_

"Shawn?" He heard, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking.." He simply said.

Shawn moved forward and without thinking, he took Hunter in his arms and hugged him tightly, burying his face on the crook of his neck.

Hunter held him against his chest, brushing his hair gently, his smooth hair felt soft as feathers. Which fit correctly to how Hunter viewed him.

"Hunter, I think I might go take a walk." Shawn finally said moving his head to the side just so his voice could be heard clearly.

"Want me to go with you?" Hunter asked as he twisted a piece of golden hair between his rough fingers.

"I'll be fine, I just want time to figure things out, but thank you." He replied, moving away from the younger man's chest.

"I'll be back soon, and take my phone with me so if you want anything, just call." Shawn smiled, as he walked to the door.

Hunter could feel a bit anxious about going alone, specially with his phone in there.. Was he going to make up with Kevin?

He went upstairs, feeling his stomach become quite nauseous. He sat on the side of the bed he had previously shared with Shawn last night, memories flashing back and he couldn't help but smile. His fingers traveled to where Shawn was laying down, and grabbed his pillow. He smelt it and couldn't help but to feel quite sad as he did so. He knew Shawn never showed anything that could make him think otherwise.

Until he got to remember when he "woke up", because he wasn't really asleep, since he was afraid Shawn might need anything at night so he tried his best not to sleep.

He had felt Shawn's hand lightly brush against his cheek, he felt like it was a dream, he felt weak under Shawn's touch, his scent, his warmth. He just had to see Shawn's face while he felt his hand over his cheek. And maybe he had noticed something hiding behind his sleepy blue eyes, it wasn't something he'd seen before. His blue eyes a little darkened, and filled with something he couldn't detect. Or maybe he didn't want to accept the truth laying before his amber eyes. Did he manage to see Shawn staring at him with some sort of love he couldn't figure out?

Sighing, he decided he needed to take a nap. Just as every time he closed his eyes, he could see the man that made his dreams go wild, he smiled, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Shawn kicked a rock that was in the way, he didn't know where was he going but he needed time to think, strangely enough, Kevin wasn't the issue. Yes he did feel hurt badly by him. But somehow, his mind had choose to keep it aside as it became busy with something else, or rather, someone else.

Shawn had never noticed it until early in the morning, Hunter's amber eyes couldn't lie to him, that was a tender look, like he was starring at a precious possession he had, and even fear of losing it.

It almost felt like a joke that his heart could forget Kevin and get engaged with someone else. But at the same time, maybe it was right to, after all he felt different from when he was with him, and it was like his head had repressed these feelings for him and now they're flourishing like dandelions in summer breeze, flying freely inside of him.

He chuckled at that.

"Maybe I should just head home for now." His husky voice echoed between the emptiness of the trees and nature. But before he left, he noticed something in front of him, he walked towards where the rays of the sun seemed to shine the brightest between all the green leaves. When he finally got there, he saw the prettiest view he had seen in a while. The sky seemed to be yellow and orange-ish, the clouds barely covering part of the sun, there was a little lake that reflected it, the water was pretty clear to be a lake. Shawn sat on some log that looked like it had been purposely put there. Until it dawn on him that the sky seemed pretty dark, he stared as his phone as it shone.

"It's almost five?! Hunter must want to kill me." He rushed towards the house, slightly tripping with branches and whatnot on the way.

"Where is Shawn even? He can't get any signal apparently." Hunter grunted and he laid his phone back to the table. He went downstairs, maybe finally there'd be something good on tv, he thought.

Just as he laid down on the couch comfortably, there was a knock on the door.

"Finally." Hunter said under his breath.

He stood from his comfortable place and opened the door for Shawn.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't realize it was so late." Shawn apologized, it was quite unusual but Hunter shrugged it off.

"It's okay! Come in. Thought you got lost in the woods." He let out a small chuckle.

Shawn walked in, hands on his jacket pockets, Hunter had learnt he did so whenever he was insecure about something, then sat down where Hunter had previously laid comfortably.

"Yeah, thank God I didn't." He smiled.

_Why was Shawn so happy all of the sudden?_

Either way Hunter was happy. His heart hoping it wasn't for Kevin.

Shawn tapped the seat beside him and winked at Hunter, then laughed softly.

Hunter felt his cheeks redden a bit, then rolled his eyes trying to hide it.

As he sat next to Shawn he was attacked by playful fingers, tickling his sides and couldn't help but to chuckle with each touch.

Then he grabbed Shawn's hands, finally allowing his lungs to get some of the precious air they had been previously stolen. Little did he know it wasn't going to be the only thing to steal his air.

"That was mean, you know?" Hunter managed to say, letting go of Shawn's hands.

Shawn simply smiled.

"Where were you anyways?"

"Well, I actually found a pretty path to get to this amazing place!" Shawn happily said. "It even had a log there, apparently someone had also found it."

"Is it near a lake?" Hunter asked as he tried to figure out what was he hiding. As he kept on noticing Shawn bit on his nails whenever he spoke.

"Yeah, that one! Wait how did you know?" Shawn looked a little disappointed.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this but it was actually a pretty known place around here." He smiled trying not to chuckle.

"Oh.. " Shawn simply said.

"Is anything wrong? You look a little distracted.." Hunter questioned.

Shawn shifted a little on his seat, slightly backing from Hunter, as if it would make him get out of being questioned for his uncommon behavior.

"Well.. It's strange.. I don't know how to describe it.." Shawn finally admitted.

"Just go ahead." Hunter assured, slightly smiling.

"It's somehow, when you meet someone and you feel that indescribable feeling in which your head completely loses control and you practically surrender to these feelings for a person.. " Shawn said, not sure if he should continue to describe what he felt. His heart reminding him of the pain it could bring if he shared everything again, he hated feeling so rejected, so easily torn, forgetting his whole self-worth after giving up many precious things in order to maintain something that had never existed. He felt his heart sinking, he tried to forget about it by clutching his fist as hard as he could.

"I understand so.. It can really drive you crazy over someone. I'm sure that what you are feeling is when you fall in love." Hunter smiled. He faked it of course. Why couldn't he just accept Shawn was so unreachable? Stupid Shawn. He loves him with his whole soul.

_Falling in love?_

_Did he even know what love was?_

"You think so?" Shawn wondered. Suddenly he spotted something in Hunter's amber heavenly eyes. Hurt.

_How didn't he notice? _He knew well that pained look on any face. He'd seen it looking back at him everyday on the mirror.

"I'm completely sure." Hunter nodded. A knot tying tightly in his throat. Damn Nash.

"I love you.." Shawn muttered. A few inches closer than Hunter had remembered him to be, his face was pure confusion, he hadn't heard him quite well and the older man understood.

Hunter then realized a rough beard rubbing against his skin, that's when he felt Shawn's warm and dreamy mouth smeared into his own. Then he tried his best to concentrate, slowly their mouths began to move as if they had been exactly done for each other, like puzzle pieces finally connecting together. The kiss wasn't rough, but it was fervent, full of desire and newly found emotions. Hunter placed a hand behind Shawn's neck, deepening the kiss, slightly nibbling on his lower lip making a sweet mewl escape from Shawn's lips.

"I hope that made it clearer." Purred Shawn against his ear.

Hunter sat there breathless, couldn't find the correct words. But his whole body had just understood Shawn's message to the core. His heart palpitating so strong he knew Shawn could feel it too, his body enveloped with the warmth only Shawn could wrap him with.

"Definitely." Hunter breathed, his smile shining. Boy, did Shawn love that smile. He couldn't believe how happy they made the other feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They're property of Vince McMahon and WWE**.

* * *

Shawn was in the middle of the ring, hardly concentrating, but did his best. Nothing could ever have interfered between him and his show-stopping ability before, but again, Hunter had him under his spell. He couldn't deny it any longer.

His foot stomping on the mat, hair sticking on his face as his whole body followed his actions. Just waiting until Randy turned around to hit him with a wonderfully executed 'Sweet chin music'.

In the blink of an eye, his focus changed to the inside of his mind, memories filling his attention. The sensation of Hunter's lips brushing against his.. Then it got interrupted by his face hitting the mat with full force.

Stupid RKO. He sighed.

_One! Two! Three!_

He wasn't supposed to lose, but he couldn't do anything about it. As he laid there with his eyes closed on the mat, he'd remember Hunter once again, he was really under his spell. He sighed.

As Randy left, Shawn stood up stunned, then stumbling he left towards the backstage.

"What happened? You were supposed to win!" Triple H inquired. Randy was beside him with an equal confused look on his face.

"Sorry guys.. I was just not focused. Won't happen again." Shawn admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck, shyly. He'd have to find away to keep Hunter away from his thoughts while in a match.

Randy seemed unimpressed, like he waited for a better answer. His eyes squinting slightly in disbelief.

"You distracted?" He began. "I can smell the love from here!" Teased Randy. Of course he didn't know anything.

Shawn's cheeks slowly turned into a bright pink. "I really just got distracted! It.. It was something in the crowd you know.. One of those strange signs." He argued.

His excuse making Randy laugh after rolling his eyes, nodding, he left to the showers.

Shawn brushed part of his hair behind his ear. Then turned his gaze back to Hunter.

"You did a great job nonetheless." Hunter affirmed, leaning for a tight hug. Shawn was feeling lightheaded again. His heart pounding against his chest, he closed his eyes as his head laid on Hunter's shoulder. Triple H softly massaged his back.

"I'll go take a shower now, I hate feeling sticky for too long after a match." Shawn said with a chuckle.

"Alright, see you later then." Hunter smiled. Hoping it'd be sooner rather than later. He hated being away for too long, it's almost as if he was afraid to lose Shawn. Even if they really hadn't settled if they were a "thing".

His heart sinking as Shawn's figure disappeared around the corner.

As Shawn got out, he went to the locker room he'd always shared with Hunter. It was empty, he shrugged and went to check for some clean clothes. After putting on some jeans he sat down on a bench. Then he felt a pair of mysterious arms wrapping around his neck from behind, Shawn's skin under the rather hot fingers, and a pair of lips lightly brushing against his earlobe. Shawn felt electricity running down his spine.

"A little excited, aren't we?" Then stood up, finding Hunter staring back at him, happiness sparkling in his amber eyes.

"I've got a surprise for you tonight." Hunter began, anxiously playing with his fingers. "I'll pick you up at 9." He winked and left, not allowing Shawn to utter a word.

Shawn dressed up with casual clothes, in case they'd go to a exclusive restaurant. His mind drifted off as he thought about Hunter, he couldn't name what he made him feel. Nothing he'd felt before, and he was sure he wasn't going to. He was different, he'd be damned to compare him to anyone else. He had stole his heart from the beginning.

Just as he was finishing from doing the buttons on his shirt, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, hello there." Hunter flirted. Shawn smirked, leaning on the frame of the door.

"You don't look too bad." Shawn teased, closing the door behind them. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Shawn inquired, excitement hinting in his voice.

"You'll see." Hunter smiled down at him as they walked next to each other, Shawn frowned making Triple H chuckle.

_Shawn's always impatient._

The road was quiet. Shawn knew Hunter wouldn't spit it out, and he was becoming anxious, if he spoke it'd get worse. Hunter gently slid his hand and entwined his fingers with Shawn's, Hunter knew when he was anxious. He couldn't hide these kind of things to him. He'd read him so well. Almost like they shared the same heart.

He pulled near a restaurant that seemed pretty exclusive, it looked really hard to find. Shawn wondered how much time did Hunter take to arrange this. He sighed happily, he was so lucky.

They got off the car, and as they were near the door it got opened by several waiters who seemed to know Hunter but not just because he was a wrestler.

"Hello, Mr. Helmsley. Please come in." One of them greeted and motioned them to follow him.

Hunter smiled at Shawn as his eyes carefully observed all the delicate paintings laying on the wall. It was precious.

As they got to their table, Shawn noticed it was a private area, and right next to their table, he could take a look at the city from there, many tiny lights and houses.

"Do you like it?" Hunter asked taking Shawn out of his amused mind.

"I absolutely love it." Shawn replied, staring lovingly into Hunter's eyes. He couldn't believe someone had took the time to prepare something like this just for him, he was being pampered. His emotions making his mind drift off into a pool full of hope, happiness and cheerfulness.

_So this was what falling in love felt._

_How had he been so blind?_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for reading. Really appreciate it. Thank you for your lovely reviews too!_


End file.
